Semiconductor packages are designed and manufactured in various types according to purposes and uses of the semiconductor packages. The semiconductor package typically includes a substrate, a semiconductor chip mounted on the substrate, a conductive member connecting the semiconductor chip and the substrate, and an input/output terminal for inputting/outputting external signal to/from the substrate.
According to the recent trend towards miniaturization, high integration and high performance of electronic devices, the operating speed of a semiconductor package is greatly increasing while the size thereof is gradually decreasing. According to high integration and high-speed operation of chips, the internal temperature of the semiconductor package unavoidably rises.
If the internal temperature of the semiconductor package rises, thermal stress may be applied to the semiconductor package, resulting in a malfunction of a chip circuit and a reduction in the operating speed.
FIGS. 4A-4D illustrates a conventional semiconductor package manufactured in a structure capable of increasing heat emission efficiency while reducing the size.
That is to say, in the conventional semiconductor package, since a substrate and a semiconductor chip are connected by a conductive wire, a loop height of the conductive wire is created in upward and outward directions of the semiconductor chip, making the semiconductor package bulky. In contrast, as shown in FIG. 4A-4D, metallic bumps 12 are directly formed to a bonding pad formed on one surface of a semiconductor chip 14 by a plating process, and the bumps 12 are directly conductively connected to a conductive pattern of a substrate 10, thereby manufacturing the semiconductor package which can be reduced in size.
In particular, in order to obtain a heat emission effect, the semiconductor package shown in FIGS. 4A-4D includes a heat emitting lid 16 adhered to the substrate 10 at its edge while a central portion of the heat emitting lid 16 is tightly fixed to a top surface of the semiconductor chip 14.
Here, as shown in FIG. 5, an epoxy resin based thermal interface material 18 having high heat transmission efficiency is applied to the top surface of the semiconductor chip 14, and the heat emitting lid 16 is adhered to the top surface of the semiconductor chip 14.
Therefore, some of the heat generated from the semiconductor chip 14 is emitted to the outside through the substrate 10 connected by means of the bumps 12, while most of the heat generated from the semiconductor chip 14 is emitted to the outside through the heat emitting lid 16 directly fixed to the semiconductor chip 14.
However, while the thermal interface material 18 has high heat transmission efficiency, it has a poor adhesion, leading to delamination in which the heat emitting lid 16 is delaminated from the top surface of the semiconductor chip 14.
In particular, the delamination of the heat emitting lid 16 concentrates on corner regions on the top surface of the semiconductor chip 14.
If the heat emitting lid 16 is delaminated from the semiconductor chip 14, the effect of emitting the heat generated from the semiconductor chip 14 may be lowered.
Common reference numerals are used throughout the drawings and the detailed description to indicate the same elements.